


VOLDEMORT QUOTES GOLLUM

by MybestfriendisaCinnamonroll (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Light side bashing, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Lord of the Rings References, This Is STUPID, just a bit, teeny tiny bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MybestfriendisaCinnamonroll
Summary: This is my first fiction. I dont know how to write so please forgive me. Basically Harry going to the dark side with Hermione. Voldemort literally quotes GOLLUM...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	VOLDEMORT QUOTES GOLLUM

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
> NOR DO I OWN LORD OF THE RINGS
> 
> Please leave a comment, it does not matter if it is to insult my writing but please leave a comment. It's my first fic and I wanna know what you guys think. Ok. Coooooooooooooooool.

The light side thought Harry was dumb, and that was the downfall of the light. He knew that he was Horcrux and he also knew that Voldemort knew. He had told Hermione about him being a Horcrux, she never had a problem with that.

They had been considering to join the dark for quite some time, but they only stayed behind for Hermione, who Harry loved like a sister. He would not watch her die because the stupid Dark Lord was prejudiced against everything muggle. He really wished that the Dark Lord would be a little accepting towards the muggle world.

* * *

A week after Voldemort and Harry conducted negotiations and Voldemort grudgingly agreed to be just a little accepting towards Hermione and all other muggleborns, Harry heard a hiss which sounded a lot like his name

_Harry Potter._

_My Precioussssss, My Preciousssss._

_Come to me._

_My own. My love. My own._

_My Precioussssss._

* * *

"Oh, shit," thought Harry. "Isn't that the dialogue from the Lord of the rings movie, was Voldemort quoting the movie?" thought Harry.

"Maybe, just maybe there is hope for me and Hermione, "thought Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> HATED IT???????????????? ME TOOOOOOOOOO  
> LEAVE A COMMENT


End file.
